Life at Hogwarts
by MoonLover13
Summary: Alys has three hot Hogwarts boys after her heart, who will she choose? REALLY short and cheesy love story that is not really my style, but i had requests for one like this so here it is. also, this has 3 endings to choose from!
1. three boys after Alys

Okay, you live with you're mother, a vampiress, in America your whole life. You never knew your father, you didn't even know his/your last name. All you know about him is that he is a Wizard in England. You attend a school of witchcraft and wizardry in America. One day your mom lay in bed dieing I won't get into that long story... and she tells you to go live with your father... with her last breath she told you his name; "your father's name is... Snape, Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..." 

You get off the boat and stand waiting for your father. The docks empty leaving you and your luggage alone. No, not alone, a tall skinny man with greasy black hair, dark eyes, and pail skin stud in a corner. He was dressed in all black. Seeing you he walked towards you; "Alys?" he asked using your name.  
You look at him taking him in "Snape?"

He nods "you know that's our last name, and you can call me, er, Father."

"Yes, I know, but mother died before she could say your first name..." 

"It's Severus." He continued to talk, "You will attend Hogwarts, school starts in a week, I've already did your shopping. You will be sorted separately from the first years, tomorrow..."

A week later you get on the Hogwarts express at platform 9 3/4. After loading on your trunk in the baggage car you set out to find a seat. You find an empty room and make yourself conferrable and look at your uniform... Red and gold badge of Gryffindor was neatly placed on top. You remember what the ridicules old hat had said...' you could go to Gryffindor or Slytherin, they both are equally the best for you... I shall place you in Gryffindor, Just because the last student who had this same problem went to Slytherin.'  
Your thoughts were interrupted by the door opening, Two boys and a girl walked in. "Mind if we sit in hear?" asked the girl.

"No, no not at all,"

They sat down and after a moment of silence the boy with red hair spoke up, "You a first year?" you say

"No, fifth. I'm transferring."

"So are we, I haven't seen you around..." Boy with black hair to replied.

"That's because I'm transferring from America."

"What house you in?"

"Gryffindor."

"Us too." 

"I'm Alys."

"I'm Ron, that's Harry, and Hermione."

"Harry, AS IN HARRY POTTER?!" 

"Yes," admitted Harry "I Am."

Just then the door slid open and three boys stud there. "Malfoy!" gasped Ron as a boy with blond hair stepped in but paid no attention to Ron.

"So, 'tis true! Alys Snape is attending Hogwarts!" as if he was a gentleman, he bows, and kisses your hand. "I hope your muggle-like travel from America was not to bad. You are to lovely a witch to travel like that!"

"Get your filthy little hands off her Malfoy!" shouts Ron  
Malfoy turned and yelled "Shut it Weasel! No one asked you!" he turned back to you... "I'm Malfoy, but you can call me Draco."

"Malfoy, we got to go," said one of the boys that were behind Draco.

"Oh, yes, well, I should go." he walks out.

Ron looks at you. "Snape," he whispered.

"What?"

"Snape, Malfoy called you SNAPE!"

"Yes, that was odd," added Hermione.

"Why? That is my name."

"What?" all three echoed.  
"Any relation to... Professor Severus Snape?"

"Yes, he is my father." all three gasp.

later on the first day of school, you make your way to Potions class. Malfoy walks up to you, "Alys, what house are you in? I didn't see you in Slytherin." 

"Gryffindor."

"Oh," he seamed disappointed.

You take a seat among the other Gryffindor and pull out your cauldron and start mixing the potion written on the board. You had always been good at potions, in fact, you love it

later, in care of magical creatures, Hagrid started to talk about 'the evil vile vampires' and you started to laugh. "Ha! If vampires were that bad, everyone hear would be dead."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing..."

That night, you sneak out of bed and go into the girl's bathroom in the common room. You take out a small package and open it. It's a bottle full of blood.

"What are you doing?" asked a tired, yet shocked voice.

Startled you jump and turn, almost dropping your bottle of blood. "Hermione! what are you doing?"

"I say you grab something and sneak away, so I followed you. What is that?" she asked nodding to the blood. 

"'tis none of your concern," you say hiding it behind your back.  
"Oh, my, IT'S BLOOD!"

"Shhhhhh! Be quiet will you?! Yes, it is blood."

"Why would you have blood?"

"I need it to live, okay!"

"Why? I see no reason unless, unless... Oh my god! You can't be! No, you can't you've been in sunlight..."

"Can't be what? A vampire? Ha! I am only half vampire, my father IS Snape after all. I'm mortal, like you, and can live like muggles and wizards, but I have the strengths of a Vampire, and, in order to stay alive, I must drink blood once a month. Full-vampires must drink every week at least once."

"Is that blood, er, HUMAN?" 

"Yes, half-vampires MUST have human, or we will get too ill to do anything, but don't worry, I get my blood from red-cross over in America. My Vampire uncle is going to send me my supply every so often."

"So, you wont,"

"Bite you? No, no, I hate the whole bite thing. If I did bite, my life would be in great peril, and I had no choice."

"Oh, well, at least now what you said in class makes sense... well, I should go back to bed, goodnight."

"Night. Oh, and don't tell anyone my secret. Because, though it's a gift, 'tis also a curse..."

"I promise."

That weekend, you went for a walk down by the forbidden forest, just thinking of all that has happened since your mother died. Suddenly, someone grabs you from behind and holds you tight against his chest.

"I care not that you are not in Slytherin, I love you and want you!" he lets you turn to face him.

"Malfoy!"

He fixed his cold blue eyes upon you. "I don't expect you to reply yet so..." he stopped and pulled you into a kiss. He pulls from the kiss and runs away.

An hour later, you see Ron.  
"Alys? um, I don't know how to say this, but, hear goes... Even though you are Snape's daughter, I..  
You see that he can't say it. "Ron, do you mind if we talk later?"

"Oh, um okay."

You walk on and see Harry in the corridor. He comes up to you and starts talking to you. somehow he end up talking and he kisses you. You didn't know how, it happened so fast. He turns away apologizing.

A week later you are looking in your trunk for a book you need to return to the Library, and you notice that your journal is missing. And you grown. It had many secrets in it.

Walked to the library everyone stopped and stared at you. And you noticed that they whispered behind your back. So in the library, after you returned your book, you over heard a group of Hufflepuffs talking; "Yes, she is a Vampire!"

"I herd she was supposed to be in Slytherin!"

"We have to be careful and keep a sharp eye on this Alys girl."

"At least if someone dies this year, we KNOW..."

You run out of the room and bump into Hermione. You grab her and drag her into the nearest empty room and shut the door. "Did you tell?"

"What?" 

"Did you say I was a vamp?"

"No! I promised you, but I understand you coming to me. I knew you would after I saw people talking about it."

"They have my Journal. They know ALL my secrets!!"

"Who?" 

You shake your head, "I don't know..."  
you run down to the dungeons and burst into your fathers office making him jump. "What is it?" he asks.

"They know, ALL of them know!"

"Who, what?"

"They all know that I'm half VAMP!!"

Just then Dumbledor walks in. "I just heard, the students, how'd they find out?"

"My journal. 'tis gone."

"Well, how are we going to fix this mess..."**  
**

You go through the day, having 1st years running from you and such. Then you run into Draco. "Is it true? Are you a blood-sucker?!"

"Erm,"

"It IS true!!"

"I-I-"

"Don't worry, and you-Slytherin?" you nod.

Later, in the common room, Harry, Ron and Hermione sit next to you. "Don't worry, Hermione explained it to us," said Ron

"It doesn't change our feelings towards you..."  
you smile. Then some 7th years came up to you holding wooden stakes "Get away from them, you will die, thing of evil!!" they advance towards you, weapons raised, ready to strike upon your heart.

A monish whimper escapes your lips as they raise there weapons higher as to strike with a great force. "What do you think you are DOING??" Percy, the head-boy asked, anger burning in his eyes.

"W-we, er, um, see, she, no, vamp, blood, yes..."

"I expect this from a SLYTHERIN, not a GRYFFINDOR! I have heard the rumors. And even if she IS a vampire, no one has been bitten, and I don't think anyone will get bitten. The sorting hat DID put her in Gryffindor. So it saw that she is good."

"You, GERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!" they walked away.

"Thank you."

"No prob. I figure if Dumbledor has you hear, you must be good."

"Ya, Just as he trusts Alys's father PROFESSOR Snap." Ron cut in.

Soon after, it came time to go to Hogsmade. And you get faced with a dilemma; Draco, Ron, and Harry had all asked you to spend the day with them.


	2. Harry Ending

**HARRY VERSION**

You are sitting on a bench in Hogsmade drinking butterbeer, Harry's arm around your shoulders. You talking and soon you two are in a lip-lock, his arms holding you tight to him, firm yet gentle. One of your hands is hooked around his shoulder, and the other one pulling his head closer to you. You hear a gasp behind you.  
You and Harry turn to see Ron. "How could you? HARRY! You KNEW I liked her!"

"I-I thought you didn't cuz of the VAMP,."

"Ya, well, I did! You're supposed to be my best friend!"

"I am!"  
''Lissen, Ron, I love Harry, Don't take it personal."

"Well, I am!"  
Well, anyway, you and Harry leave Ron, and start walking towards... I don't know, some random shop, choose your favorite. "HOLD IT!" you turn to see Malfoy "NO WAY IS MY WORST ENEMY GOING TO GET MYYYYYYYYYYYY GIRL!!"

"Back off, Malfoy."

"You don't want to get hurt and have to tell your mummy n' daddy!"

Malfoy glared at you and Harry. "NO one insults ME like that!"

"What you going to do?"

He took out his wand and pointed it at Harry.

You grab your wand, you shout the first curse you can think of and it hit's Malfoy smack in the nose. Apparently, Harry had the same idea cuz he had his wand out and at the same time he had hit Malfoy's Leg. Malfoy collapsed like a rag-doll.

You leave Malfoy squirming in the street, and decided to go back to the castle

You two are walking down the Hall, arms linked, when something big hits you in the side hard, knocking you to the ground.  
You look up to see a Gryffindor girl you had seen in the common room, but never really met.

"Get away from Harry and go to SLYTHERIN like you belong! HARRY IS MINE! Do you know how much trouble I went thru to get proof of who you are you blood-sucker!?"

"You- YOU STOLE MY JOURNAL?" 

"Yes!"

Harry looks at you, a shocked look on his face. "I'm so sorry about that! I must admit, her plan almost worked. I wasn't to, you know, about the Vamp. Thing, same as knowing whom your father is. I am Soooooo glad I listens to Hermione, you would never hurt anyone!"

"Well, except Draco Malfoy!"

Harry twirled your long hair around his finger, "You know, I'm glad I asked you out, You are the best thing to ever happen to me."

You smile, "You too!" you lean over and kiss him...

**THE ENDISH!!**


	3. Ron Ending

**RON VERSION**

You are sitting on a bench in Hogsmade drinking butterbeer, Ron's arm around your shoulders. You talking and soon you two are in a lip-lock, his arms holding you tight to him, firm yet gentle. One of your hands is hooked around his shoulder, and the other one pulling his head closer to you. You hear a gasp behind you.  
"I- fine, I had always thought you had some thing for Hermione."

"No, why would you think that?"  
You break away from Ron, and look at Harry. "I-I-I thought that you,"

"Harry, it's not what it seams!"

Okay, now you and Ron are walking towards the shreaking shrak when you run into DRACO!  
Draco walks up to you. "What are you doing with him? You know you want ME!" he pulls you into another kiss

You punch him.

"NO ONE DENIES DRACO MALFOY!!!"

"Draco Malfoy needs to get over himself!" that got him, he brought out his wand and ran at you and Ron, the look of HATE in his eyes. You side-step and Ron puts his foot out tripping Malfoy. With a gasp, Malfoy hits the dirt. He got up, and turned to glair at you and Ron. His face and hair was covered in dirt. Ron started laughing. Malfoy pointed his wand at Ron, the wand was broken in half, this caused Ron to laugh harder and you started a giggle-fit.  
"I'll sew!"

"What are you going to do? Tell your daddy?"

"You, aa, GRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrr!!" He stalked away...  
"Are you sure you Want to be my girl? You could get into trouble...MORE!"  
"The worst is probably over."

"You're right." he pulls you into a kiss.

"NO! Get away from him you blood-sucker! Do you know how much trouble I went thru to get proof of who you are?"

You see a Gryffindor you don't know, but have seen. "You stole my journal?"

"Yes!"  
You and Ron Stupified her.  
Ron looks at you, a shocked look on his face. "I' am so sorry about that! I must admit, her plan almost worked. I wasn't to, you know, about the Vamp. Thing, same as knowing who your father is." 

"That's okay, you know now that I would never hurt anyone... Except Draco."

Ron twirled your long hair around his finger, "You know, I'm glad I overlooked what the truth seemed like, you are the best thing to ever happen to me." 

You smile, "You too!" you lean over and kiss him...

**THE ENDISH!!**


	4. Draco Ending

**DRACO VERSION**

You are sitting on a bench in Hogsmade drinking butterbeer, Draco's arm around your shoulders. You talking and soon you two are in a lip-lock, his arms holding you tight to him, firm yet gentle. One of your hands is hooked around his shoulder, and the other one pulling his head closer to you. You hear a gasp behind you.  
You and Draco break away from the lip-lock and turn to see Harry, Ron, Hermione, Crabbe, Goyle, And groups of Gryffindor and Slytherin, with maybe a few Other people from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff staring at you.

"Draco! She's a GRYFFINDOR!!" Goyle whispered.

"Alys! He's not only a SLYTHERIN, he's DRACO MALFOY!! Our worst enemy!" Ron and Harry say in unison.  
"SO!! GET AWAY!! LET US BE!" shouts Draco and everyone leaves muttering.  
You look at Draco and giggle. "What?"

"Got a comb?"

"Why?" 

"Your hair."

"Crap!"

"Hear," you pull out your comb and hand it to him.

"You know, they won't drop this, we are going to go thru a living..." 

"Does that matter Draco?"

"No, I guess not. Man! How can you bee so calm!?"  
Okay, now you and Draco are walking and talking, hand in hand when you hear a voice: "I knew it! YOU are an evil Blood-sucker! I have worked so hard to prove it! Stealing your diary and all!" you turn to see a Gryffindor girl you had seen around, but had not met.

"My journal? YOU stole my journal?"

"Yes! I stole your bloody journal!"

A few weeks later, you are called down to Dumbledor office. When you get there, all the teachers are there. "What?"

"The hat has announced that it had made a mistake, you belong in Slytherin, not Gryffindor." 

"So?"

"So, you will be moving over to Slytherin... Today."

After you got settled in, and everyone got used to you being a Slytherin. You and Draco were sitting in the Slytherin common room, doing the usual stuff, When Snape walks in. "Alys, I have A package for you, It's from you're uncle in America..." he hands it to you and open it. 

"Oh good, blood, I was running low..."

**THE ENDISH!!**


End file.
